Becky (Finding Nemo)
|alias = Pecky (by Marlin) Rebecca (by Rudder) |alignment = Good |possessions = Beak |personality = Offbeat, kooky, loyal, helpful, ditzy, sometimes complicated |friends = Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Fluke and Rudder |enemies = Truck Drivers |likes = Popcorn|quote = *''squawk''* "Release! Release!"|powers = Flight}}Becky is a loon and a supporting character in the 2016 Disney/Pixar animated film, Finding Dory. She is a loon that Marlin and Nemo encounter at the Marine Life Institute when Marlin asks the sea lions Fluke and Rudder to help the two clownfish get inside the Institute grounds. Background Official Bio "Becky is an offbeat, kooky loon." Role in the film Becky first appears when the sea lions Fluke and Rudder call a flock of loons to help Marlin and Nemo find Dory. After Fluke introduces Becky to Marlin and Nemo, she starts pecking Marlin and Fluke tells her to bring Marlin and Nemo to Quarantine and Marlin is suggested to imprint by looking her in the eye and do a loon call. Underwater, Marlin and Nemo start making a plan about Becky and reaching above water, in which Marlin is curious to know which eye he should look at. One of the sea lions tells him to look at one of them in which by doing a loon's call, Becky puts Marlin under her while Fluke calls Gerald to bring a green bucket for Becky to pick up in exchange for letting him sit in their rock for a few seconds, but is soon shooed off by Fluke and Rudder once they declared that time was up while Becky carries Marlin and Nemo in the bucket to help find and rescue Dory in the Institute. While being carried by Becky, Marlin is disappointed that Becky is confused and doesn't know where to find Quarantine and accidentally leaves Marlin and Nemo on a branch, thus she starts eating discarded popcorn along with a flock of pigeons that fell into a floor after Hank bumped into a girl who has a cup of popcorn while trying to get to the Open Ocean exhibit. Upon seeing Becky along with pigeons eating the discarded popcorn, Marlin and Nemo move the bucket and try to ask Becky to help them, but instead the two are launched in a tank with a toy fish resembling Dory inside by a gift shop. Marlin and Nemo see Becky flying with the bucket at the top of Quarantine in which Marlin still starts calling for Becky to get her attention to bring Marlin and Nemo to Quarantine, but is unable to get help from Becky to rescue them. Becky later appears on Hank's head during the climax of the film inside the Cleveland Aquarium truck when Marlin is calling Becky to return after a pack of sea otters retreat from one of the angry passengers that noticed the otters inside the truck. Despite Nemo and Marlin being rescued from the truck, Becky abandons Dory as Marlin tells her that he and Nemo need to be taken back to the truck again but Destiny, along with Charlie and Jenny, suddenly appear while Marlin is trying to get her attention. After meeting them, Marlin suddenly tells Becky to rescue Dory from the truck. When Dory convinced all the other fish that they should be released, even Becky chanted her own version of "Release!". She is last seen falling into the ocean in the green bucket, alongside with the other fish that are falling into the ocean when Dory and Hank (who hijacked the truck) drive the truck towards the ocean. Becky later appears in the end credits where she tries to land on a branch within the Marine Life Institute grounds in which she suddenly falls off when trying to land because the "branch" is actually Hank camouflaged as a tree branch. Disney Parks In Disney California Adventure, Becky can be seen in a Finding Dory-inspired billboard at Pixar Pier telling visitors to keep Pixar Pier clean, along with some sea otters, Gerald, Dory, and Fluke and Rudder. Gallery Screenshots Finding_Dory_33.png finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4064.jpg Finding_Dory_84.png Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg|Becky with Fluke and Rudder Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4216.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4240.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4254.jpg FD_Becky_tries_to_eat_Marlin.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4584.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4596.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4602.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-4617.jpg|Becky distracted by spilled popcorn. Finding_Dory_85.png|Becky "eating" a cup finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-5358.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-9063.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-9095.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-9227.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps_com-9735.jpg|Becky's last scene Miscellaneous Finding_Dory_Chinese_Poster_01.jpg Finding_Dory_Mystery_Minis.jpg Image-1499707937.png Finding Dory Pixar Pier.jpg becky3.jpg|Becky concept art. Trivia *Becky may seem to have been a replacement of Nigel, a pelican that helped Marlin and Dory find Nemo trapped inside the dentist's office in the first film. Becky, however, shares similarities with said pelican, though with Nemo and Marlin being helped instead of Dory since said character was the one trapped inside the Institute. The difference is that Nigel scoops up water in his mouth to help Marlin and Dory find Nemo since they are fish, while Becky uses the green bucket Gerald left to help Marlin and Nemo find Dory to which the bucket is filled with water to help Marlin and Nemo since they are clownfish. Also, Nigel is able to speak, while Becky's dialogues only consists of squawks. **Coincidentally, both characters are birds. *At one point when Becky and the other pigeons are eating spilled popcorn, one of them is identical to Feathers, a pigeon that tried to eat Mr. Potato Head when his parts are on a tortilla in the film Toy Story 3. References External links * * es:Becky (Finding Dory) nl:Becky (Finding Dory) ru:Бекки Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly